


Ants

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] This was the end of the world. Seemingly out of nowhere every ant in the world grows to the size of the average house cat





	Ants

I shriek as I see the  _massive_  ants covering my back garden. The grass is covered in the horrible black bodies, the ground torn up from where they'd literally ripped out of the earth.

I'm not keen on ants. I'm even less fond of them than I am of spiders. I don't pour boiling water on  _them_ , for one thing. It's the scuttling, and the numbers.

Speaking of scuttling... they don't seem to be doing that. In fact, there's a suspicious  _lack_  of movement. I cautiously nudge the nearest ant with my foot, prepared to sacrifice my overly-large slipper if it turns on me.

It just falls over. Almost like it's dead. In fact, it  _is_  dead. All of them are as dead as the proverbial dodo. Huh. That's weird. I guess there's a reason why we don't get massive insects like you see in stuff like those CGI dinosaur documentaries.

Now I have to figure out how to get rid of all these dead giant ants. I  _really_  don't want to touch them. Even in death they're creepy.


End file.
